Wizards of Waverly Place: The Dark Plan
by Xeodis Films
Summary: This story is about how Mason trys to drain the wizard world
1. Holiday

**A/N: This story is about how Alex,Justin,Juilet,and Max fight Mason and Mason is working with dark wizards and their plan is to drain the wizard world power.**

**Chapter 1: Holiday**

**The following itallics is Alex's POV.**

**Act 1: The Plot**

_Alex's POV:_

_"This is the final battle Justin right?" then Justin said "I don't know but with the plan going well and us being held hostage might actually be our last battle." then Alex said "Great."_

_2 Weeks Before_

**Waverly Place**

Alex,Justin,Juilet,and Max were in the sub shop then Mason came in and said "Guys I am going to help dark wizards so that I can help them fight against the wizard world and drain the wizard world powers." then Juilet said "why?" then Mason said "I finally chose my path." then Alex said "No we that power in order to kepp the worlds from falling apart." then Mason said "I don't care." then Jusrin said "He's an asshole." then Mason said "Bye." then he ran then Max said "After him."

**Wizards of Waverly Place: The Dark Plan**

Mason was still running then Justin used the chain spell to trap him but he missed then a portal opened and Mason ran in it then Justin said "Fuck."

**Act 2: New wizards**

**Waverly Place**

Justin said "Fuck we are now going to lose our powers and it sucks." then Juilet said "I know it sucks but can we change anything now?" then Alex said "We track down Mason." then Justin said "Damn it Alex that is a good plan but his plan that he's doing takes place in 2 weeks." then Juilet said "How?" then Justin said "The dark wizards are on the evil side of the wizard world and you have to travel for two weeks before you get to the dark wizards." then another portal opened and three teens came out then Max said "Hi." then Justin said "Hold on?" then Jeremy said "Hi I'm Jeremy." then Adam said "I'm Adam." then Megan said "I'm Megan." then Justin said "Hey you three and who are you?" then Jeremy said "We are wizards that have come to help you fight against Mason's plan." then Justin said "How do you know Mason?" then Jeremy said "Well he tried to kill us back in the wizard world not too long ago and well he wanted to help dark wizards and well he left when we tried to capture him but it failed." then Justin said "I tried to capture him with the chain spell but it failed as well." then Juilet said "He got faster." then Justin said "Fuck your right." then Jeremy said "We have two weeks until he arrives to the evil wizard world the anitworld."

**A/N: I just started this story so the chapters will get longer and also this story is called Wizards of Waverly Place: The Dark Plan**


	2. Darkness

**A/N: This chapter is long**

**Chapter 2: Darkness**

**Act 1: Antiworld**

**Itallics are Alex's POV**

_"Jeremy help us." she said on her cellphone then Jeremy said "I'm on my way but where are you?" then Alex said "The antiworld."_

_2 Weeks Before_

**Waverly Place**

Justin,Juilet,Alex,Megan,Max,and Adam are at the sub station and Justin said "Mason really did faster or is that just our sighting?" then Jeremy said "It's his speed because he tried to kill us back at the wizard world then we followed him here but we arrived late and he is on his way to the antiworld but we must get to him soon." then Juilet said "Well let me go after him at first then I'll call you guys and tell you what's going on ok." then Justin said "Juilet why?" then Juilet said "Well I'm sorry Justin but it's time for me to do so." then Juilet left then Jeremy said "She is going to the antiworld." then Justin said "I know it sucks."

**Antiworld**

Mason arrived then Juilet saw him then Mason said "Juilet." then Juilet said "Time to die." then Mason attacked Juilet then Juilet was trying to fight him then a dark wizard came by and stabbed her with a knife then she fell knocked out then Mason said "Chain her up." then the dark wizards took her away then Mason said in his mind "Justin,Alex,and Max will be here in two weeks to rescue her."

**Waverly Place**

Justin,Megan,Alex,Jeremy,Adam,and Max were waiting for a call from Juilet but nothing came up then Justin said "I'm going after her." then Alex said "Me too." then Adam,Megan,Max,and Jeremy also agreed to go then Jeremy opened a portal then they went through the portal and they would arrive in the antiworld in two weeks

**Intermission**

**End of Intermission**

**Act 2: Two Weeks Later**

**Antiworld**

Justin,Megan,Adam,Jeremy,and Alex arrived in the antiworld then Justin said "Juilet!" then Jeremy said "They will hear you." then Alex said "Yeah Justin." then Justin said "Like I care." then Mason saw them then he said "Damn it Justin we have Juilet chained up in her cell why don't go see her when I get you and Alex." then Justin ran to him and punched then Mason attacked Justin then Alex ran to them then Mason hit her then Justin used the rock spell and rocks fell on Mason then Adam knocked out Megan,Jeremy,and Max then he knocked out Alex and Justin then Mason said "The plan is complete." then Adam used the chain spell and chained Alex and Justin up then he transported them to their cells then Mason said "Great job." then Adam said "Having fun over there." then Mason said "Yes I am a little bit what about you?" then Adam said "Not really I want to kill those three up there that I knocked out and they were Jeremy,Megan,and Max." then Mason said "Later now let's get to the dark wizards to begin our plan for evil." then Mason and Adam left

**Intermission 2**

**End of Intermission 2**

**Act 3: Worlds will End with You**

**Cells**

Juilet was asleep confined to a chair and in Justin and Alex's cells they were confined as well but all was going to change in due time.

**A/N: The third chapter will be a little bit longer then this one**


	3. Worlds will End with You

**A/N: The last chapter Act 3 gave a hint on this chapter's name, Also the only chapter that doesn't have Alex's POV at the start of the Chapter. The lyrics at the end of this chapter are the lyrics to Everything is Alright by Motion City Soundtrack.**

**Chapter 3: Worlds will End with You**

**Act 1: Draining Begins**

**Cells**

Juilet woke up and saw that Alex was calling someone on her phone then Alex said "Bye." then she said to Justin "Jeremy is coming for us." then juilet said "Hi guys." then Justin said "juilet." then Juilet said "Justin Alex whats going on?" then Alex said "We were captured by Adam and Mason and dark wizards." then Juilet said "Shit well thats ok right." then Alex said "Not really." then Juilet said "They are going to start draining soon." then Justin said "I know."

**Outside**

Jeremy,Megan,and Max were running then a dark wizard stopped them then Max said "Guys continue I'll handle this guy he won't be too hard." then Jeremy and Megan ran then Max said "So your a dark wizard." then the dark wizard said "Yes my name is Kyle." then Max used the hydro spell which sent him flying then Kyle stabbed Max then Kyle said "Epic." then Kyle ran after Megan and Jeremy

**Hallway**

Kyle caught up to Megan and Jeremy then Jeremy said "You killed Max already." then Kyle said "Yes." then Megan said "Jeremy go find Mason." then Megan stayed behind

**Draining Area**

Mason was about to start the draining then Jeremy said "Hey Mason." then Mason said "Hi Adam attack." then Adam said "Ok Mason start the draining." then Mason starting the draining then Adam used the knife spell but Jeremy blocked by using the protect spell then Adam said "Try to kill me and get Alex,Justin,and Juilet rescued." then Jeremy saw Mason turning up the draining process faster then Adam said "Too much power level put it back." then Mason lowered the power then Adam used the darkness spell then Jeremy used a gun spell and it shot Adam then Adam went out the window then Mason said "Fuck."

**Act 2: The Final Fight**

**Draining Area**

Jeremy and Mason started to fight then Mason said "Oh well." then he flipped a switch then he said "The switch activates a bomb that is located in Justin,Juilet,and Alex's cells pick which one to save." then mason left

**Hallway**

Megan was stabbed and killed by Kyle

**Cells**

Justin,Juilet,and Alex heard a beeping noise then Justin said "It's a bomb." then Jeremy came running down the hall then he released Justin,Alex,and Juilet then Juilet said "Go guys I'll stay here and hold off Mason now go." then Justin said "No." then Juilet said "Justin I'll be fine when the bomb goes off the antiworld will be killed." then Justin and Juilet kissed then he said "I'll see you later." then they ran then Mason came then Juilet used a vortex spell to get Justin,Alex,and Jeremy out in time then Mason tied himself and Juilet together then the bomb went off.

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON.**

**[EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT-MOTION CITY SOUNDTRACK]**

**"Tell me that you're alright,**

**Yeah everything is alright.**

**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**

**Yeah everything is alright.**

**Give me a reason to end this discussion,**

**To break with tradition.**

**To fold and divide.**

**Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,**

**Talking with strangers, waiting in line..**

**I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.**

**"Are you feeling fine?"**

**Yes, I feel just fine.**

**Tell me that you're alright,**

**Yeah everything is alright.**

**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**

**Yeah everything is alright.**

**I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous**

**Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires**

**Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling..**

**Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!**

**I used to rely on self-medication,**

**I guess I still do that from time to time.**

**But I'm getting better at fighting the future,**

**"Someday you'll be fine.."**

**Yes, I'll be just fine.**

**Tell me that you're alright,**

**Yeah everything is alright.**

**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**

**Yeah everything is alright.**

**Give me a reason (I don't believe a word)**

**To end this discussion (of anything I've heard)**

**To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard)**

**To fold and divide (it's not so hard)**

**So let's not get carried (away with everything)**

**Away with the process (from here to in-between)**

**of elimination (the long goodbye)**

**I don't want to waste your time.**

**Tell me that you're alright,**

**Yeah everything is alright.**

**Oh please tell me that you're alright,**

**Yeah everything is alright.**

**(Alright)**

**Tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)**

**Yeah everything is alright. (Everything's fine)**

**Oh please tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)**

**Yeah everything is alright. "**

**Chapter 4 Coming soon**


	4. Final Chapter

**Chapter 4: Final Chapter**

**Act 1**

**Waverly Place**

Jeremy,Justin,and Alex arrived back at the sub shop and saw that no one was around then Justin said "It's my falut that Juilet died." then Alex said "No it's not she just told you she would stay and fight Mason you know that." then Jeremy said "Alex is right Justin in fact we left Megan behind she died." then Justin said "Jeremy it's different Megan was your cousin and well Juilet was my girlfriend." then Alex said "Justin don't be rude." then Justin used the teleport spell to teleport away then Alex said "No Justin." then Jeremy said "Come on Alex let's go." then Jeremy and Alex left

**Antiworld**

Justin arrived and saw Mason was still alive along with Kyle then Justin siad "Wheres Juilet?" then Mason said "You arrived just at the right time now it will be easy to kill you this time Justin." then Justin used a fireball spell then Mason said "Fuck." then he clawed Justin then Justin started bleeding then he used the darkness spell then Mason said "That is food to me." then Mason picked up Justin and threw him through a window then Justin got glass in his skin then Kyle said "Mason stop now." then Mason picked up Kyle then Kyle stabbed Mason then Mason said "What the fuck?" then Kyle said "It's my dark wizard knife you will die in a few minutes." then Jeremy and Alex arrived and saw Juilet and Megan's bodies then Jeremy used the body spell and brought them back to life then Jeremy said "Come we have to find Justin."

**Act 2**

Justin was bleeding then he saw Jeremy,Alex,Megan,and Juilet then Justin was limping to them then Kyle pulled out a gun and shot Justin in the back then Justin fell to the ground then Juilet ran to himthen Kyle walked off then Jeremy went after him then Juilet said "Jeremy where are you going?" then Jeremy said "After Kyle." then Jeremy kept running after Kyle then Justin siad "Juilet I'm dying." then Juilet said "No." then Justin's eyes closed then Alex said "no." then Megan said "Oh shit where's Mason?" then Juilet said "I don't know."

**Act 3: Aftermath**

Jeremy and Kyle started to fight then Kyle was stabbed by his own knife then Kyle fell down dead then Jeremy said "I'm sorry."

**Waverly Place**

Juilet,Alex,Jeremy,and Megan went back to Waverly Place then Jeremy and Megan left to go back to the Wizard World then Juilet and Alex stayed on Waverly Place

**Song 1: I Hate Everything About You-Three Days Grace**

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Every roommate kept awake**

**By every sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**Only when I stop to think**

**About you, I know**

**Only when you stop to think**

**About me, do you know**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**You hate everything about me**

**Why do you love me**

**I hate**

**You hate**

**I hate**

**You love me**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you**

**Song 2: Riot-Three Days Grace**

**If you feel so empty**

**So used up, so let down**

**If you feel so angry**

**So ripped off so stepped on**

**You're not the only one**

**Refusing to back down**

**You're not the only one**

**So get up**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**If you feel so filthy**

**So dirty so fucked up**

**If you feel so walked on**

**So painful so pissed off**

**You're not the only one**

**Refusing to go down**

**You're not the only one**

**So get up**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**If you feel so empty**

**So used up, so let down**

**If you feel so angry**

**Just get up**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot**

**Let's start a riot, a riot**

**Let's start a riot **

**Song 3: Animal I Have Become-Three Days Grace**

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal!**

**This animal, this animal**

**I can't escape myself**

**So many times I've lied**

**But there's still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this hell**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal, this animal**

**This animal**

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it's not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal!**

**This animal I have become**

**Song 4: Never Too Late-Three Days Grace**

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**No one will ever see this side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?**

**And I have left alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**The world we knew won't come back**

**The time we've lost can't get back**

**The life we had won't be ours again**

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try to just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**It's not too late, it's never too late**

**THE END**

**WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE: THE DARK PLAN**


End file.
